


Natural Talents

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for sga_flashfic/prompt: secret superpower challenge.Teyla explores some interesting effects leftover from her encounter with Michael...





	Natural Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Teyla grimaces.

 

Dr. McKay exits the cafeteria line, sees her and starts toward her chair.

 

She likes McKay well enough, but some days of his scornful, discordant banter is more than she would like to endure. His brilliance makes most, herself included, forgive him his incessant badgering, at least up to a certain point. Today she is not in the mood. Many things are on her mind; the anniversary of Charin’s death, the anxiety of her people over a poor crop, and the ever-nagging guilt over the experiment with the wraith, Michael. 

 

It had fallen to her to stop him and she had failed. His contorted, wraithlike face still haunts her dreams, his voice stills calls to her from distances she can only just now imagine.

 

Rodney takes the chair opposite hers and Teyla smiles some pleasantry she doesn’t feel.

 

He starts to speak immediately, no one else in the cafeteria save for the two of them and the staff. No one to intervene, cajole him into another – any other – subject than the food and no one but the staff to take the brunt of this most recent rant.

 

Teyla feels the cacophony build inside her, screaming inside her normally quiet mind. She feels the blood pouring through her veins, the steady, strong staccato of her heartbeat and closes her eyes for only a moment, realizing she hears Rodney’s heartbeat as well. She concentrates through the surprise.

 

Rodney falls silent, looking at her intently. 

 

“The food is delicious, Rodney,” she tells him.

 

“It really is, isn’t it?” he agrees haltingly.

 

“You wish me to stay, but you understand I need to leave,” she tries again.

 

“Yes, yes, you need to go,” Rodney nods.

 

He picks up the blue jello from his plate and places it on hers.

 

“Before I go, you wanted to thank the staff for the meal today,” she prompts, waiting while Rodney calls out a ‘thank-you’ as effusive as his tirade of earlier.

 

She stands, leaving the room after Rodney insists on disposing of her tray. In the corridor she passes one of the Marines who offers her his knife before continuing on his way.

 

When she passes Sheppard, he informs her he is on his way to a meeting with Dr. Weir concerning recent intelligence on a promising society on the outskirts of the galaxy, turning instead to walk with her toward the Lantean gym. 

 

Later, when Elizabeth asks her if she has seen Sheppard, Teyla answers that she hasn’t and Elizabeth thanks her.

 

Alone in her quarters on the Ancient city, Teyla lies on her bed, her body alive with sensation and power, the thoughts and feelings of the humans around her flowing over her and through her. She smiles to herself, knowing the time she has spent interacting with Michael has been most enlightening.


End file.
